The Last Dragonborn
The Last Dragonborn aka Dovahkiin is the main protagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *The Chosen Undead vs. The Last Dragonborn (By Derpurple) *The Dragonborn vs The Fateless One (By Kultunas, Completed) *The Last Dragonborn vs The Arisen (By ThePerpetual) *The Champion of Cyrodiil vs The Last Dragonborn (by Mario9987) History Canonically a male Nord and resident of the land of Skyrim, the Dragonborn was arrested and intended to be executed for attempting to flee the country of Skyrim, which was then under Thalmor (a group of several elves) rule. During his execution, he was saved by a stroke of luck when the Nordic God of Destruction, Alduin (Dragontongue: Destroy Devour Master) attacked the city where the execution was taking place. Taking advantage of the situation, the Dragonborn escaped from the city and made his way to the town of Whiterun, to explain what was happening. As he arrived, he heard about one of the guard towers nearby being attacked by a strange creature. Deciding to give his assistance, he ventured forth with the Jarl's guard and the Jarl's personal bodyguard to the scout tower a short distance from the town. There, they discovered a slaughter, wherein all guards save for one were killed by what appeared to be an enormous lizard with wings. The Dragonborn assisted the guards in defeating the creature, only to be surprised when the dragon, in its dying throes, stared directly at him and cried "Dovahkiin" before burning away. The Dragonborn then unwittingly absorbed the Dragon's soul, gaining his first true taste of his newly discovered power. Using the power of the Dragon Tongue, as well as his own abilities, the Dragonborn fought his way across many perils (from fighting against demons and their masters to stopping several wars from beginning in Tamriel), before finally confronting Alduin himself in the Nord Afterlife. He fought a difficult and nearly impossible battle, before finally slaying the dreaded monster and freeing all of Skyrim from its influence. He took to wandering Skyrim after this, content with his actions but seeking another purpose for his life. Death Battle Info Powers, Abilities and Weaponry: Due to it being an open-world game, the Dragonborn's possible skills are legendarily large, although for the most part they adopted a "jack-of-all-trades" approach to life, suspecting that they would need their skills equally for survival. The Dragonborn makes use of several schools of magic, including the abilities of Alteration (which grant defensive bonuses, as well as paralysis), Destruction (fire, lightning, ice magic), Conjuration (Summoning and Necromancy, as well as infinite weapon generation), Illusion (Control emotional responses and turn invisible), Restoration (Healing magic), and Enchanting (Crafting ability). They have an adequate usage for each of these abilities, although stronger abilities can be difficult to cast rapidly. The Dragonborn is also a weaponsmaster, capable of using the following weapon types: Daggers, Maces, Swords, Axes, Battleaxes, Greatswords, Warhammers, Bows and Crossbows. The Dragonborn generally carries one weapon of each type to fight against multiple kinds of opponents, and changes their combat style as need be. All of the Dragonborn's weapons are made of the game's strongest crafting material: Dragonbone, which has been shown to cut through almost any armor and withstand much punishment. The Dragonborn's armor is also surprisingly powerful; Canonically using lighter armors, their strongest in the class is Dragonscale Mail. Light, hardy and flexible, it allows the Dragonborn to retain all of their mobility while still being able to stand toe to toe with dragons of old. Their shield is commonly a buckler, also made of Dragonscale Mail. This well-sized shield can take immense punishment, and requires little skill to use. The spiked shield makes for both excellent offense and defense. Considering the Dragonborn's combat skills, they vary greatly depending on weapon style; the Dragonborn tends to make use of either a "flurry of blows" style when dual wielding, a simple Sword and Shield fighting style, and then a large, sweeping combat style for heavier, two handed weapons. Their archery is so skilled that they can easily fire while moving, although their accuracy is reduced due to mobility. The Dragonborn is also comfortable regardless of what weapon combination they use, and can easily dual wield anything from twin swords to mace and dagger, mixing and matching as need be. The Dragonborn also carries quite a bit of extra equipment, including powerful Dragonbone Arrows that can pierce most armors like paper. They also carry several potions for safety's sake, including mana and health potions, stamina restoration and general resistances. The Dragonborn even has a few vials of poison for their weapons and arrows, just in case. But among the greatest of the Dragonborn's skills is the Dragon Shout (or Thu'um): The Dragonborn can use the language of the dragons to cast extremely powerful and ancient magic. These Shouts Include: *Raan Mir Tah (Animal Alleigance Pack): Summons wild animals to the area to fight for the Dragonborn. *Laas Yah Nir (Life Seek Hunt): Detect life force and living creatures. *Mid Vur Shaan (Loyal Valor Inspire): Increase attack speed. *Feim Zii Gron (Fade Spirit Bind): Become Ethereal, unable to attack or be attacked. *Gol Hah Dov (Earth Mind Dragon): Forcibly control creatures, even dragons. Can be resisted. *Od Ah Viing (Snow Hunter Wing): Call Odahviing, a powerful dragon ally. *Hun Kal Zoor (Hero Champion Legend): Call a Hero of Sovengard, a warrior spirit that can fight. *Lok Vah Koor (Sky Spring Summer): Forcibly create a clear, sunny sky. *Ven Gar Nos (Wind Unleash Strike): Create a Cyclone. *Zun Haal Viik (Weapon Hand Defeat): Disarm an opponent. *Faas Ru Maar (Fear Run Terror): Fear an opponent, forcing them to flee. Can be resisted. *Mul Qah Diiv (Strength Armor Wyrm): Take on a Dragon Aspect, gaining massive increases to all stats and using Shouts more often. *Joor Zah Frul (Mortal Finite Temporary): Force a Dragon to land. *Gaan Lah Haas (Stamina Magica Health): Drain mana and life from enemies. *Su Grah Dun (Air Battle Grace): Self attack speed buff. *Yol Tor Shuul (Fire Inferno Sun): Breathe fire. *Fo Krah Diin (Frost Cold Freeze): Breathe frost. *Iiz Slen Nus (Ice Flesh Statue): Freeze an opponent. *Kaan Drem Ov (Kyne Peace Trust): Soothe wild animals, making them unable to fight or flee. *Krii Lun Aus (Kill Leach Suffer): Weaken an opponents vitality and armor. *Rii Vaaz Zol (Essence Tear Zombie): Shatter souls and flesh, can command undead. *Tiid Klo Ul (Time Sand Eternity): Slow, and stop, time. *Strun Bah Qo (Storm Wrath Lightning): Call a Lightning storm. *Dur Neh Viir (Curse Never Dying): Summon Durnehviir, a warrior spirit. *Zul Mey Gut (Voice Fool Far): Draconic Ventriloquism, throwing ones voice. *Fus Ro Dah (Force Balance Push): Kinetic energy thrown forward, pushing objects or people. *Wuld Nah Kest (Whirlwind Fury Tempest): Dash with a whirlwind, massive speed increase. Feats: *Slew Alduin, the World Eater, and several dozen other dragons. *Ended the war between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloak Rebellion. *Has fought demons, vampires, werewolves and more without defeat. *Has earned the respect, and fear, of several demon gods and masters. Weaknesses: Despite all these incredible abilities, powers and feats, The Last Dragonborn is surprisingly fragile underneath all their armor. They can take hits and die like any other mortal, and their reserves for mana and stamina for battle are limited, requiring rests and pauses, sometimes even in the middle of combat. And their Dragon Shouts, while powerful, require time before they can be used effectively again, ranging from rapid re-use (such as with Fus Ro Dah) to a full day of recovery (Such as with Mul Qah Diiv). And like the Dragonborn itself, their weapons and armor can be broken, rendered useless. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters